Loving a Brat
by Kuro-kyuuto
Summary: I want to meet him. If it's not because of that stupid Ging, I can be together with my brother. But well. Maybe I can meet him if I go to Greed Island? I hope I can meet him soon. And I hope he won't be a jerk like Ging. Killua x OC
1. Kana

**This chapter is about my OC's profile.**

* * *

**Name**: Kana Freecss

**Age**: 12

**Birth**: 5 Mei

**Blood**: B

**Eyes**: left= brown. Right= blue.

**Hair**: Long wave until waist. Black with some highlight silver (natural)

**Height**: 150 cm

**Weight**: 45 kg

**Clothes**: long-sleeved white shirt(sometimes the sleeved was folded until elbow), black short that reached her mid-thigh, black tie with word K (silver) in the end, loose black T-shirt that has a hoodie, black sling bag with word K.F. (silver colored) in the right below, white socks that reached her below knee, pair of black sneakers

**Family**: Ging, Gon. (that she knows)

**Ability**: analyses anything, has sharp senses(like Gon), speed, has a strong kick

**Nen**: Transmuter

**Not a Hunter yet.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Re-upload for some wrong spelling. Thanks for my beta, Ria D'Arcy.**_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Greed Island? __**You're **__the one who made it? Wow. I'm curious."_

"_Yeah. You won't make it kid! I bet you can't finish that game."_

"_WHAT? Of course I can! Are you insulting me, you jerk?"_

"_Hey, watch your mouth brat. Is that how you talk with your own father?"_

"_Yes. I learned it from you, you know."_

"_Che."_

"_Then, I'll play this game!"_

"_Heh… Go then. But remember. You'll have a hard time meeting me again."_

"_Heh… So what? I'll be sure to find you. If I can meet him I'll be really lucky!"_

"_Hm? Do you mean Gon?"_

"_Of course my dear, stupid father. I'm curious what he's like."_

"_Well… If you meet him. You'll really have a hard time finding me for real." He chuckled._

"_Heh… Fine by me. Oh. And I'll get that hunter license."_

"_Okay. So what did you want to tell me again other than that? You sure are annoying little brat."_

"_You jerk. Anyway, yes I just wanted to tell you that. Gon has yet to take his license right? I don't want to fall behind, you know."_

"_Yeah yeah."_

"_Ugh… I still don't get it. Why do I have a jerk father like you?"_

"_Fine then. Find another father. Shoo."_

"_Hmmm? What is it? You're jealous? Hahahahahahahaha…"_

"_Nope. Not at all. Oh, and if you find him, stick with him. I don't want to be together with little brat like you forever."_

"_You're shooing away your own daughter? You cut me deep, Ging."_

"_See who's the one who is rude?"_

"_Urgh… Whatever. You really don't seem to want to meet him, huh? Why is that?"_

"_Nothing special. Just doesn't sound fun."_

"_Just as I thought."_

"_You want to play Greed Island? Do you have the joystation? Or the memory card?"_

"_Err… No. I don't where to buy that."_

"_I bet your savings aren't enough to buy it."_

"_Why do you always make it hard?"_

"_Cause it's-…"_

"_Fun. Okay. Nevermind it."_

"_Here. I have one. The joystation and the memory. Take it. I don't need it anyway. But don't expect anything." Then he laughed._

"_Heh… When can I expect anything from you?"_

"_So you don't want it?"_

"_Ehhhh! I want it! Thank you my dearest father! You are the best. I love you."_

"_Che…"_

"_Then I guess I'm going tomorrow. Hey, the time here and in-game are the same right?"_

"_Hm."_

"_Good. Then I guess I better watch my time then. Ah! I forgot I have to go shopping. Or tonight we can't eat. I'm leaving now!"_

"_Hm."_

"_Emm… Ne, Ging."_

"_Hm?"_

_I hugged him. "Arigatou, for everything. I'm only saying this cause I'm sure the time until we meet again will be really long, right?"_

_His eyes widened. Then he hugged me back. "Yeah. You know me that well, huh?"_

_"Of course. I've been with you all this time, if you hadn't realize." I chuckled._

_He chuckled too. "Yeah, I realized that."_

_I let him go. "Jaa ne."_

"_Hm."_

"_Ging?"_

"_What? Do you really want to go shopping or not?"_

"_Of course. When I'm leaving don't make a mess. And… I love you."_

"_Do you think I'm your son and you're my mother? And… I love you too."_

_I smiled before I finally left._

_**Flashback end.**_

* * *

**11 September**

That happened yesterday. Now I'm going to Greed Island. I got this weird ring from Ging. Maybe for the game? In front of me now there's the joystation and the memory card is in there. I just have to release my nen now.

"Oi, are you going?" Ging asked. "Then I just want to tell you this." I looked up at him, a question written on my face. "Just have fun. If you can't finish the game, don't force it. 'Cause maybe Gon will do it." He smirked. This bastard!

"Yeah yeah. I'll have fun and not force myself. Satisfied?" I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Yes. Now hurry up and go away. Oh, and when you met Elena or Eeta or Razor. Tell them I said hi."

"Elena? Eeta? Razor?"

"You'll meet Eeta when you're in the game. She'll explain the rules for you. You'll meet Elena when you're leaving. And you'll be fighting with Razor. You'll know when it's him."

"Heh… 'Kay 'kay."

"Bye. Have fun." He waved his hand.

"Bye. Take care of yourself! Don't forget to eat properly."

"You seriously sound like a mother."

"Whatever. Bye. I love you." I released my nen. A white light surrounded me before I disappeared from the room. But I still heard what my father said.

"I love you, too."

* * *

I arrived at a… um... I don't know. But it looks like I'm on Greed Island. In front of me, there's a door. It's opening, then another one opens. One by one. I look around has I walk through the doors.

"Welcome. Hm? Are you Kana-sama?" Asked a girl. She's wearing odd clothes. Her hair is brown and half up in pigtails. I guess this is one of the people who Ging mentioned.

"Yeah. You're… Err… E-Eeta-san?" I ask, hoping I got the name right. She laughed.

"I'm glad you know my name. I guess from Ging, right?" I nod. "Wow… I can't think that this is a coincidence. But you know that you have a brother right?" I nod again. _How did she know?_ Ah... she's Ging's friend, right? "You know. Before you came in, Gon, your brother, just came in too. He's already in the game." She laughed.

"Really? Wow. I hope he's still around here."

"You'll meet him. But looks like he doesn't know that he has a sister." I shrugged, not surprised about that fact. "Then, I'm going to explain the game. Kana-sama, do you want to hear it?"

"Yes. Please do."

"In this game there are some magic spells that everyone can use as long as they wear the ring." I looked at the ring on my finger.

"Huh? Magic? Does that exist?"

"It's 'Book' and 'Gain'. Please place the hand with the ring in front of you and say 'Book'."

I did as she said. A book suddenly appeared. And it was flying! _Wow! Cool!_ I thought. Then I grabbed the book, opening it. There were places to put cards, I guessed. At least the shape looked like it could hold cards.

"To clear this game," Eeta began explaining again. "You must collect 100 cards. This is the binder in which you should keep the cards in, which show that the goal of this game is to fill the binder. You saw the inside right? You don't have any cards yet."

"Eh? And here I thought he's kind enough to give me something," I whined. Eeta chuckled, before moving on.

"There's a number in each pocket. You can only put the card which corresponds to the number in the pocket. These are called Specified Pockets. There are pages after the specified pockets that have no number."

I flipped the pages and found what she was referring to.

"You can place any card with any number in there. These are called Free Pockets. There are 100 Specified Pockets, numbered from 0 to 99, total. On other hand there, are only 45 Free Pockets. **Complete the 100 specified pockets**. This is the requirement to clear the game."

"Heh… so I have to collect the 100 cards? How?"

"You have to get an item, then change it into a card."

"Hee… for example?"

"For example if you get the sword, the sword will change into a card when a player touches it. If you want to use the card as a weapon you must use another magic by saying 'Gain'. Then the card will transform into its original form."

"Wow. Interesting."

"However, once the card transform sto its original form by the use of 'Gain' it can't be transformed to a card again."

"Ehh?"

"If you want to get the same card again you must get the same item again."

"Che, and here I thought it would be easy," I muttered.

"Do you have any questions so far?"

"Err… are there stores or what? For example if we're hungry?"

"Yes, there are. But you can't use ordinary money. You must have a money card. You'll get one if you sell a card. You then use the money card to buy whatever you like."

"Hee… I'm still a little confused about the 'magic'."

"Like I said, the card uses 'Gain' to transform back into its original form. But it can't be transformed into its card anymore. Also, there are 2 more cases in which you can't transform an item into a card. One of these cases is when that card's transformation limit has reached its max."

"_Limit?_ There's a limit too?"

"Yes. There's a transformation limit for every card that exists on this island. Some item cards have limits over 100 and there are some that have max limits of 3. In cases that have max limit of 3, if other players transform the item into a card before you then you can't transform it into a card even if you have that item. This case happens when the card's transformation has reached its max. And one more thing, you must keep the card in the binder. If you don't put the cards into the binder before one minute passes, it will transform to its original state and you won't be able to transform it back into a card anymore. Finally, and this is the most important thing, you have to be careful."

"Hm?"

"In the case where the player dies, the ring and the binder will be destroyed and the cards inside the binder will disappear. So be careful."

"Disappear? You mean… they're all gone like _that_? Then we can't get it anymore?"

"Ah… you're so smart. No. You can buy some card in the store. And those cards will be sent to them."

"Heh… so actually I can buy some cards? Okay."

"This concludes the explanation. This is basic information. For more specific information, you'll have to obtain it yourself while playing the game."

"Okay, then." Stairs appear, and Eeta motions for me to climb down.

"The game begins now. Good luck."

"Ah, before I forget. Ging said to say hi to you, Elena and Razor. But I guess I have to say it to Razor myself, eh? Thank you for the information, Eeta-san."

She smiled. "Hai. Ganbatte."

* * *

As I walked down, I notice the scenery is beautiful. But I felt like I was being watched. At the bottom of the stairs, I was shocked to see a boy, twelve-ish or so, with black spiky hair and big brown eyes.

Not because he was watching me, no that wasn't the shock.

It was because he looks like Ging and me.

Could he be...


	3. Chapter 2

_**Re-upload for some wrong spelling. Thanks for my beta, Ria D'Arcy.**_

* * *

He stares at me for a few minutes before saying anything. "Eh? I didn't see you at the exam?"

"He? Exam? What exam?"

"Ah, so you're not in the exam. Sorry, don't mind me." He sits back down and leans against the pillar.

"You're not going?" I ask.

"I'm waiting for my friend. He asked me to wait here," he replied with a cheeky grin.

"…"

"Ne, I'm Gon. What's your name?"

My eyes widened. So it's true. He's Gon. My twin brother. He's so cute! Really, unlike someone _else._ But I had to make sure.

"Gon? Surname?" - Just a suggestion, but I recommend using "last name" here because of Gon's simple minded character.

"I'm Gon Freecss." I smiled.

"I'm Kana. Nice to meet you." _Finally_.

"Kana? Surname?"

"Hey! You copied me!" He laughed and so did I. "My surname, huh? Should I tell you?" I ask teasingly.

"Come on, Kana-chan, _please_?" He gave me his puppy-face.

_Che, no Kana. Don't. If you tell him, it wouldn't be fun!_ I giggled.

"Nope! I'll tell you when I want to." I stuck out my tongue. _Hey, I know there are people watching us. But can't they make it less obvious?_

"Aww… I told you mine!" he pouted. Then someone was coming, and his face looked like a gorilla! He stops for a while. Then walk away.

"Ne, Kana-chan. There's someone watching us."

"I knew that, baka. I'm not that stupid. Just chat casually." I sat down beside him. "Freecss? Are you Ging's son?" He nodded. "Hee… what kind of person he is?" I wondered what Gon's opinion of him was, bit couldn't help but smirk inside.

"I don't know. I never meet him in person. So I can't tell what he is like." Che. He's so innocent. I thought he'd say something like 'He's a jerk'. Well, that would be me. "Ne, Kana-chan. Aren't you going like the others?"

"Why? You don't want me to be here? Fine then." I got up.

"Eh? N-no it's not like that! I was just wondering why you didn't walk away like the others," he explained nervously. He's so easy to be teased.

"Don't know. Just felt like it. I like it here. Don't you?"

"Yeah."

As we're chatting, I realize he's looking around.

"Relax, boy. Don't be nervous just because of some people." He nods absently.

"You wait long?" a voice behind me suddenly spoke up.

"Killua!" Gon jumps up happily. I did the same, turning to face whoever was behind me, not as happy.

White hair, I noticed. Old man, I laughed inside.

"Hm? Who is **he**?" asked Killua.

HE? WHAT THE HELL?! "For your information I'm not a **he**! You old man!" I pull out my hoodie and revealed my long black-white hair and my different eyes. Yes, my eyes are different. For my left eye I have brown (like Gon). And for my right eye I have blue sapphire. The two were stunned.

"Wow…" they muttered.

"Hmph! And here I thought I could help you or join you." I whispered.

"We're being watched by people." Killua said.

"Gee, thanks Mr. obvious." I said.

"Shut up." I pouted. "I can't see any town from here."

"Yeah. But everyone practically went in the same direction. I wonder why?" Gon said.

Of course. They will follow the people that are watching us. How can he be so stupid?

"Hmm…" Killua spotted 2 directions. "This way and that way, right?"

"How do you know?"

"I get a strong feeling of being watched from these two directions. Observation requires more energy and vitality, as you know. For individuals that even alternate with a partner, people usually observe from the nearby towns."

"Hee… I didn't think you could be this smart. Let me guess. You're going to say 'why are they watching us?'. Right?" I said as I pull back my hoodie. - Do you mean she pulls the hood back up? Or does she take the hoodie off completely?

"Well… they aren't that skilled cause we can sense them from this distance." He said again.

"Don't get too cocky. Even if they are not skilled, you won't know what they can do." I said.

"Oi… who are you anyway?!" he said getting annoyed.

"Kana. Let me join you?" I responded.

"No way! We don't even know you!"

"Then let's get to know each other from now."

"No. Gon, let's go this way."

"Eh? But I want to go this way. And just let her join us, Killua?"

"No. And no. She'll get in our way."

The two stared at each other.

"First is rock…" Hah? Rock-paper-scissors?. "Rock-paper-…" Gon looks really confident. "…-scissors!" The results are Gon wins by paper and Killua lost by rock.

"We go this way! Come on Kana-chan!"

Killua looks depressed. "Daijoubu ka? He doesn't want me to follow you, right?"

"Daijoubu. Ne, Killua? It's okay, right? I won, you know?" Gon said.

"Damn… do as you like. But don't get in our way." Killua mutters. So we all walk together.

"So? How was it?" Killua asked.

"Huh?"

"Book," the book appeared. "I mean your save data! How many cards were in there?"

"Heh… you can't expect anything from him you know." I whispered, getting annoyed remembering that I didn't get a single card. I didn't realize the boys had such sharp senses.

"Eh? What do you mean?" they asked in unison.

"Nothing. So is there anything in your 'saved data'?"

"Well, there's only a voice message from Ging." Killua's face got really annoyed now.

"Really?! It didn't have any hints?" Gon shook his head. "That means we have to start from the scratch."

"Hm. Ging said to enjoy the game."

"To enjoy the game we have to start from scratch. If he has any hints. Then it would be easy and not fun, you know." I agreed.

"Book." The book disappeared. "I don't feel I'm in a game at all."

"Then pretend that you're in game. If it's the real world what's the difference anyway?"

"Heh… you haven't explained anything. Who are you? Why do you want to join us?" Killua asked suspiciously.

"Why don't you want to be with me so much?"

"Because you are suspicious."

"If I told you, you won't believe it."

"Because you didn't tell me, so I won't believe it."

"Hey hey. Stop it. Mito-san said fighting is not good." Gon said. "Ne, what do you think about the game after yuo heard the explanation?"

"Interesting. Who is Mito-san?"

"She's my aunt," replied Gon, still with his wide grin. So cheerful.

"Hmm… I still don't have anything in mind yet. We still don't know how to get the items." Killua replied.

"You have a point." I agreed.

"Anyway, the first thing we should do is to gather information."

"Find a town, right?" Gon said. I nodded.

"Of course. That's the first step of the game."

"That's the first step of all games." I muttered.

Suddenly Gon stopped. I stopped too. I looked above.

"What's wrong?" Killua asked.

"I heard a sound from the sky."

"I saw something from the sky."

We said it at the same time.

Then someone fell... from the sky?! That's from a card for sure. Eww… this person is creepy. He looks around.

"This is the plain near the starting point. That means, is this your first time in the game?"

Crap. My feeling said he's semi-pro here. Or he wants to do something to us beginners, who don't know anything. Damn it!


	4. Chapter 3

_**Re-upload for some wrong spelling. Thanks for my beta, Ria D'Arcy.**_

* * *

"Well, what do you think?" Killua asked while smirking. "You have a binder in your hand, that means you're a player too, right?"

_Of course he is you stupid_, I thought and rolled my eyes. The guy laughed.

"Well, yeah." He paused. The look on his face told me he knew we were beginners. He looked down at his book before addressing us by names. "You are Killua-kun, Gon-kun, and Kana-chan, eh?"

Gon and Killua look surprised, I kept my face neutral.

"How did you know our names?" I ask.

"Well, how do you think I know them?" he replied with a teasing tone.

"Hee… " _Jerk_, I thought. Then he laughed evilly again (but I didn't think it was even scary). He paused to think before taking out a card. Damn, we don't have a single card to use.

"Trace, on. Attack Killua!"

There's a light, aimed at Killua. He tries to run away from it. The attacker laughs,

"Fool! You can't run away from a spell in the game!" The spell hits Killua.

"Killua! Are you ok?" asked Gon.

I glared at the attacker, who's suddenly a lot more dangerous. I look at Killua, his face hardening. And he looks _very_dangerous. I whistled. _Cool_.

"What did you do to me?" he asked in low voice. Then he starts walking slowly towards the guy. The attacker takes out a card.

"Return on. Masadora!" Killua was going to tackle the guy but he's gone.

"He flew off somewhere again," Gon said.

"There is a card that can use that kind of magic, eh? If I remember he called it a spell, right? I think a spell is an incantation," Killua said.

"Trace and Return. If my prediction is right, I may know what those cards are," I said slowly.

"Eh? Really?" Gon asked.

"Return, from the language 'English' meaning _come back_. Maybe he's back to a place where he comes from. Trace, also from the language 'English', meaning _to track_. Maybe…" I was lost in thought.

"Maybe what?" Killua asked.

I shrugged. "Dunno."

"Ne, do you feel any different after you were attacked by that spell?" Gon asked.

"Nothing," he replied.

"But I'm wondering what kind of magic that was?"

"Who knows? So far I don't feel any different."

"Maybe it's just for knowing. Trace or track. Maybe he can follow you?" I asked.

"I wonder how we can get the cards and use magic." Gon said cheerfully.

"We'll know something if we go there," Killua said.

There's a city in front of us. I stared at the two boys, they looked so happy.

"Welcome to the town of prizes, Antokibaru." Killua said.

"All of these jobs or events have a prize for them," Gon said.

"But this is a lot!" Killua said while examining the papers on the wall.

"Yeah, a lot for you. Not for all the players, right?" I said. "The prizes for these are an item, you know." "_Look for this dog. Whoever finds it for me, I will reward them with a statue of the Curse Lucky Goddess." _Killua read from one of the papers. "We don't even know if this item is good or bad."

_But we can sell it you know_. I looked at the paper. "Ah!"

The two boys truned. "What?"

"It's the dog before! I saw it!" I thought.

* * *

_**Flashback before Killua arrived.**_

_Gon and I chatting. I'm so happy I am reunited with my brother. Suddenly I see a white dog with some brown in its eyes. It's cute. I wonder whose it is. But the thought quickly vanishes from my brain._

_**Flashback end.**_

* * *

"Nevermind it. Ah, look at that!" I said.

There's a huge crowd in front of a big white-board.

"Antokibaru's monthly tournament event-list?" Killua said.

"It says September is a rock-paper-scissors tournament. First, I think the date in the game may be different from the reality," Gon said.

"No, the time here and the real world are the same," I said. Jan-ken-pon? Weird.

"Eh? How did you know, Kana-chan?" Gon asked.

"I asked. So? Want to join the tournament?" I replied.

"Hm… there's a tournament every 15th. It means it's on 4 days from now." Killua said.

"September's prize is The Sword of Truth." I said.

"Is this an important item?" asked Gon.

"Important or not we must join in," I said.

"Ah, look there," Killua said pointing some people. "He's the first one who passed the exam."

"Exam? What exam?" I asked.

"Also many of the others are here," Killua continued.

"Oi, oi. What exam are you talking about?!"

"You're right," Gon said.

Hey, hey. Don't you feel like I'm being ignored? And by Gon too!

"So? Wanna join in?" Gon asked.

"Of course! Everyone has a chance if it is jan-ken-pon!" Killua said.

Then they felt the dark aura from me. "Has a chance? Don't kidding me! You can't even beat me or Gon."

"What's your problem?" Killua asked irritable.

"Nothing. Maybe ignoring me has a price to be paid," I replied. "And you can't beat me either."

"Care to prove it?" he asked smirking.

"Of course," we prepare our hands.

"First is rock, rock-paper-scissors!" The results are I win by paper while he loses by rock.

"Baka! Serves you right!"

"N-ne, it's still four days right? Why don't we take other prizes before the tournament starts?" Gon said.

Groooooowl…

* * *

"Food, information, and prizes. Let's do this since it's killing three birds with one stone!" Killua said as we arrived in a restaurant.

"If you can eat all of this in 30 minutes then it's free and you will get the Garugaider card as a prize," explained the rat-man (well, he _looked_ like a rate man). "Then, let's start!"

We started eating. 30 minutes is more than enough, I thought.

"Hey, old man," called Killua. The rat-man turned. Killua gulped some of the spaghetti down and asked, "how many people usually participate in the monthly tournament?" God, his mouth is so full!

He laughed. "I think you should hurry up and eat if you have time to talk."

"Just tell us," I said while eating casually.

"Yeah, tell us!" Gon said with a full-mouth.

"Well. It depends on the month. Some months, there are less than ten people participating. However, like this September, everyone has a chance to win. So more than 1000 people will gather and participate."

"Damn, it's like 100 times more people," said Killua.

"Why? Scared?" I asked.

"What the hell is your problem with me?" he asked annoyed.

"Just finish your meal," I said as I finished mine.

"Whoaa… miss. You're so fast! Only five minutes to finish it!" the rat-man said surprised.

"Nani?" Killua and Gon shouted disbelieve.

I turned around. "What? Do you think cause I'm a girl that I can't eat much?" I asked. They stll stared at me with disbelief. "Never mind it. Just eat."

Then they're eating again. "Oh, ne, how can we use magic?" Killua asked.

"Magic? What is that?"

Killua stared at him un-amused.

"Then, do you know who is the most knowledgeable man in town?" Gon asked.

"Knowledgeable man? What is that?"

Then I realize, if it's a game there should be a character here! Why I didn't realize it earlier? Stupid me.

"Ai ya. You guys win. One in five minutes, one in ten minutes while the other in thirteen minutes. Let me get the prizes," the rat-man walked away while Killua and Gon drank their drinks.

Hey, do they have money?

"Hey, that man didn't know a lot of words at all," Gon whispered.

"It's not like that. This is inside the game," Killua said.

"And he is one of the characters. That's why he can't answer certain question like we asked." I continued. "By the way, do you-…"

"Eeh? Then what should we do?" Gon asked.

"Well, we can ask all the people in town. That's all what we can do now," Killua replied.

Why do I feel like I'm being left out of this conversation?

"Eh? There are games this troublesome?" Gon asked in disbelief.

"Of course. Ging is the one who made it. So it's obvious that this game is troublesome," I muttered, starting to get pissed off. Killua and Gon, with sharp senses, heard me, again.

"How did you know about Ging?" Killua asked suspiciously. I stared at the two. They ignored me all the time. Now I believed Gon is that jerk's son.

"What's with the face, Mr. I-am-great-and-girls-are-annoying. I know what you're thinking all the time you know."

"Hah? What do you mean?" he asked pissed off now.

"Oh, nothing. Maybe because you two always forget me and ignore me. You'll pay for it, you know," I said with my infamous smirk.

"Sorry for the wait.." The rat-man came back, handing us cards. "This is the prize, three Garugaida cards." I take mine.

"1217? F 185?" Killua asked.

"What does this number mean?" Gon asked. See? They forgot about me already.

"Oh! Is this the first time you guys ever seen a card? Are you foreigners?" Gon nodded. "The 1217 on the left side is the card number of the item. The F 185 on the right side is the level of difficulty to get this item. There are a total 10 levels of difficulty: F is the third one on the bottom. The number to the side of the letter is that card's transformation limit."

Heh… I'll sell this. I put it on my book. "See you then. Thanks for the food," Killua said.

"Ai ya. Wait. Surely the huge pasta was free, but you have to pay for the ice soda you ordered. It is $1020." The rat-man said. I smirked.

"I see." Then Killua pulled out some money.

"Are you stupid?"

"What do you mean, huh? Stupid?" he asked.

_Hold it Kana_, I thought. "Are you stupid? You're the one who said 'This is inside the game', didn't you?"

"So?"

"It means the money is a card too. Just ask him. And this is our goodbye I guess. Seems like you two really don't want me to be around you, right? Bye, mister," I said and leave. Leaving them dumbstruck, before I heard Gon's voice calling me.

But I didn't even flinch or stop.

Well, just kidding. I smirked.

* * *

"Tch… that girl is right. Why didn't she tell us then?" Killua whined. Now both of them are washing plates because they couldn't pay for their ice sodas.

"Well… it is our fault anyway. For ignoring her," Gon said sheepishly.

"Urgh…"

"Well… I'm wondering how to get the money," Gon confessed.

"If you bring cards to a trade shop they will exchange your card with money," the rat-man said.

* * *

Heh… trade shop. Ok, thanks for the information, Gon, Killua, I thought evilly.

Apparently she was eavesdropping behind the door, before quickly disappearing.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Re-upload for some wrong spelling. Thanks for my beta, Ria D'Arcy.**_

* * *

Now, that I sold my card, I guess I should gather information and collect more cards. I even went to the Trade Shop, and memorized the events and the prizes. Who knows what will help sometimes?

Well… actually I didn't want to leave Gon. So I'm waiting for him. But unnoticed of course. I wonder if they're happy that I'm not clinging onto them anym-...

**BAAAAAAAAMM!**

I turned around quickly, running over to the sound. What was that? Was that an explosion?! Then I saw a crowd and Killua and Gon. I went around to the other side, away from them. On the ground was a man who seemed to have exploded!

"What happened?" I asked someone.

"I-... I don't know. Suddenly from inside him, he exploded!" He answered, clearly frightened.

I stared at the corpse. Then slowly, he's gone. _Game Over._ I've heard of it. If the player dies, then it's a _Game Over._ If I remember correctly, he's one of the acquaintances in the 'exam' that they were talking about. I looked over at them. The looks on their faces were horrified.

Obviously this was caused by nen. I knew it. But I couldn't avoid the possibilities of it being from a card. What if Killua was to end up like that? _Eww…_

Then I saw an old man approach them. Who was he? I was instantly suspicious, but before I could get closer a guy with weird hair approached me.

"Are you a beginner?" he asked.

"None of your business," I snapped.

"Did you watch that? That was done by nen. The players here are killing each other. It's called player hunting. You know card transformation limits, right? The rarer card-…"

"If a player dies then the ring, the book, and the cards will vanish, right?" I cut him off.

"So you knew. And you understand that the beginners are easy to hunt, right? He's a beginner too. But I-… no. _We_ are different."

"We?"

"Yes. We count on strength and numbers, and never shed blood."

"So?"

"So? Do you want to join us?"

"Join you?"

"Ah, no problem. What if I lead you to the place where we're going to meet with some new people. If you want to refuse, you can now. Maybe if you heard the explanation, you'd change your mind." He spoke with a confident smile.

"And why?"

"Maybe because we have a way to clear this game?"

* * *

Remind me again. Why did I just accept his offer? Silly me. He led me to a place that looks like a mini-field with stairs and there's a big building above it .

There are four people gathered there already. A minute later, I saw Gon and Killua and the old man. They looked surprised, but quickly acted like they didn't know me.

The old man asked, "What about the pair?"

The glasses man answered while fixing said glasses, "They declined our offer. They didn't look like they wanted to hear anything from us."

"I see."

The man that led me here said, "Well, let's start then."

"We already had a player killed back there. Someone who started at the same time as you guys. These two saw it. His stomach blew up. Just like you and that boy there saw too, right?" the old man said.

An angry vein popped up on my forehead. But, maybe it's a good situation if they think I'm a boy. But I can't handle it if Killua heard! He'll laugh! But he holds in his laughter, only laughing quietly. That jerk!

Then another guy spoke, "A muscular guy with black hair. He was the first to pass the examination." And looks like they understand what he means.

"It was the _Bomber's_ doing," the old man said.

The glasses man looks like he's thinking of something and muttered, "so it was him."

"Bomber?"

"First off, let's address what you guys are most worried about right now," said the glasses man. "His death was not caused by a spell. In this game there are no spell cards that can hurt or kill anyone. Therefore, there's no chance of being injured or killed by a spell."

"You're not the one who has had a spell cast on them," muttered Killua to Gon. So, that brat is safe?

"There are forty different types of spells. Varying from attack to movement to defense and much more. The one that was cast on you belongs to the survey type. It was either 'Trace' or 'Adhesion'. Those spells gather information about the person it is cast on. Such as your current positions or what kind of cards you have. All this is revealed to the caster." I smirked to Killua, he frowned and looked away.

"In this game, that becomes a big disadvantage for you. You've already gotten yourself in that situation, so it'll be rough for you starting out. There are people that keep a constant lookout around the starting point to cast these spells on new players. These guys will then appear the instant you obtain a valuable card and try to take it from you by force. In the worst case, you'll lose your life." He explained.

"Like that guy who was killed just now?" asked the man that wears clothes that show some of his chest. "I won't be taken out that easily." He's so arrogant!

"No, the guy that killed him is different. They're the most extreme kind of player hunters. They kill to reduce the number of rivals. They choose a target beforehand and kill that person without being noticed. From the different ways that people are killed and the condition of the corpse, we've conclude that there are at last four people who do this. The person who killed your acquaintance is one of them. He's probably a Manipulation or Emission type Nen-user. Because of the bombing style of killing, we call him 'Bomber'."

"So? Do you ever meet him?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"Bomber. Do you ever meet him?" I asked again.

"No. Those who are targeted by 'Bomber' die," he answered. Then everyone here is suspicious, I thought.

"Anyway, in this game, there are three ways to get cards. Know what are they?" the man that led me asked.

"Finding it ourselves," Gon said.

"Yeah, that's the first way."

"Trading them with other players," the man with dark skin and green clothes answered.

"That's the second."

"So, I guess the third way is to… " Killua said.

"Steal them from other payers," I continued.

"That's correct. Especially the third method. Instead of finding them themselves, or trading with other players. More and more players are choosing to steal the cards from others by force. They threaten and beat people to force them to bring out their binders and then they take their cards. If they don't take out their binders despite all the beating, they then kill them. When that happens their rings and all their cards disappear . Even if they can't take their cards more items become available to transform into cards."

I shivered. Not because I'm scared. But because I'm angry. They… they are… all bastards! They-…

"If we kill an opponent, we can't take his cards. This rule is probably created to prevent players in the game from killing each other. However, ten years have passed since this game was first released to the public. The conditions are deteriorating. There are people who kill others just to make a card available for them. This is now at its peak," explained the old man. Now I'm really tense.

"Let's end this, once and for all, together! We'll gather as many allies as possible and clear the game! Cooperate with us…" he said again.

He said what? Cooperate? With them? I shivered. Dream on!

"And your methods?" This question brings me back from my thoughts. "Which category do you fit into? The first? Second? Or third?" the guy wearing the revealing clothes asked (well, it's just his chest… and a little too...).

The old man hesitated before saying, "Third."

"Huh. You're all talk. You're still going to get them using violence after all?" the guy snickered.

"THAT'S WRONG!" the old man snapped. "At least we don't resort to violence!"

"Spells." The dark-skin-man muttered. "You're stealing them using spells, right?"

"Have you played this game before?" the arrogant guy asked.

"No, this is my first time. It's just something you can figure out if you use your head, right?" he replied.

"Exactly. We use spells to gather the cards. The forty types of spell cards are separated into defense and offense cards. There are spells to steal cards and some to protect the cards you have. We'll monopolize all these kinds of spell cards," the old man explained confidently.

"I see. So you're going to monopolize all the defense cards, hence rendering the opponent's offense cards useless. Then you'd use an offense card to steal the needed cards from the opponent's pocket, right?" the dark-skin guy asked.

"That's right. We need nineteen hundred spell cards to monopolize them. Already, fifty-three of our allies have gathered eight hundred of these," the old man answered.

"By using the designated pockets of all of our allies, we've gathered sixty-seven out the hundred designated cards that we need to clear the game." this time it's the glasses man.

"So you've basically gathered seventy percent of the total number of cards, eh?" said the arrogant guy.

"This project looked hopeless when it was initiated five years ago. However, our allies and cards have doubled in the last few months. It's only a matter of time before we have all of the cards necessary to have a monopoly." Now it's the man that led me here.

"Consistency becomes power, eh?" muttered the dark-skin boy.

"Together, let's end this massacring game." the old man said. My eyes widened.

_Together, let's end this massacring game…_

_Let's end this massacring game…_

_**Massacring game…**_

"Let me reiterate. There is no other way to clear this game!" The old man said. _You're wrong! If-..._

"The main point of this game is acquiring cards from others players. Even if we obtain a card, there's a constant danger of our cards being stolen. However, our plan is to have allies who have obtained the cards hide them for safekeeping, thus eliminating the possibility of having them stolen." Glasses man continued.

"The cards that we still need to monopolize will be gathered in the next couple of months. If we do our best, then approximately one month after that, we can all clear this game!"

"In the other words, we'll clear the game in three months." Dark-skin man said.

"What about the reward?" Another guy ask-… wait. Reward? "How are you dividing the reward after we clear the game?"

"I'm aware that all of you were dispatched here by Mr. Battera. Maybe except that boy there," he looked at me. "So were we. The reward is fifty billion." _FIFTY BILLION_? "We'll divide it among or allies. Twenty billion will go to the ten people who started this project five years ago. The remaining thirty billion will be divided among our other allies. I estimate that you'll receive about two hundred million." Old man said.

"If you join us, then we'll undo the spells that are affecting you. When you have a spell cast on you it can be undone when you leave the game, but… there are people who can't leave and have stayed in this game for many years. I bet you've already realized that." Said the glasses man.

"Can that also be done by spells?" asked Killua.

"That's right. We have plenty of spell cards that allow us to exit the game." replied the glasses man again.

"I'll join," said the guy. "Even if I tried to clear this game on my own, I don't know how many years that would take. It hurts that the fifty billion becomes two hundred million, but the three month estimation is enticing."

"One question," said the dark-skin man. "Let's say I was able to obtain a card with an SS difficulty. Will my share of the reward increased?"

"Yeah, if it's an SS level card. Then we're making offers with the fifty billions"

"Ok. I'm in."

"How about you guys?"

"I'm not in," I said as I start walking away. "Ah, thanks for the information," I turned around and bowed. Then I'm running away.

* * *

I run, run, and run. Until I arrived at a place that looked like a river. I leaned on the tree nearby.

_Let's end this __**massacre game**__!_

I punched the tree. Massacre game? Heh... don't kid me. If they die, it means they are weak or they didn't enjoy the game.

There's no other way to finish this game? Of course there is. If you're working hard you can do it.

I kicked the tree, then slowly it's falling. Revealing the two boys. But I can't see them. It's so blurry in my eyes. Then I start falling. The weird part is what I feel is soft but strong. Strong hands circle around my body. It's... warm. Just like Ging's hands.

I looked up and saw a silhouette of black hair and brown eyes. Then everything is black.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Re-upload for some wrong spelling. Thanks for my beta, Ria D'Arcy.**_

* * *

**Killua's POV**

I ran to where Gon and Kana were.

"What's wrong?" I asked and saw Kana leaning against Gon's chest. The wind blew her hoodie off and showed her inoocent face. She's so cute, I thought. He? Why did I think something like that?! "Is she passing out or just sleeping?"

"I don't know. When I came here she was almost crying. She even kicked that tree, see?" he pointed and my eyes fell to a fallen tree. EH?! She kicked it? I thought in disbelief. "Then when she saw me, she stared at me, then slowly... em... passed out? Like this. I wonder who she is…" Gon said while playing with her har. I still can't believe she _kicked a tree_! Well, I expected her to be strong, but I didn't expect her to be that strong. She even kicked a _tree_.

"Ah, Killua. I'm sorry. I just couldn't stand them any longer."

That caught me by surprise. "Eh? What do you mean?"

"About before. Because now you'll still have that spell that was cast on you a while longer." he said guilty.

"Oh, that." I smiled casually. "It doesn't matter, it's not poisonous or anything," I replied. "Anyways, what's with the short fuse back there?" I asked seriously.

"Eh?"

"You were angry… extremely angry." I said. I realized it when the old man asked us to join him. Then suddenly Gon rejected them and left immedately. Of course he's angry. But why?

"Because they called the game that Ging made, a massacre." My eyes widened. Ah! That! Why didn't I notice that? He started speaking again, still angry. "They said it's just players fighting over cards. They look at only the negative aspect. I thought that we should enjoy this game, like Ging told us to. When I stood at the starting point I knew that this wasn't going to be easy, but it wasn't going to be dreadful or anything. I just thought that all the people in the game were playing seriously to have fun. It's true that some have died."

His face hardened more than before. "What's scary is not the game itself, but it's the player's mentality. The thought of obtaining the cards even if it means hurting their opponents…"

"You think so? I think that's okay." I said.

"KILLUA! ARE YOU SERI-…" Gon shouted, but something cut him off. I looked at Kana, who was shifting around comfortably.

"Ah, we forgot about her again, I guess." I muttered.

"But, Killua! Are you serious?!"

I smiled. "That's why this is an exclusive game for hunters, right?" I said.

He looked away. "But…"

"Hold on! Killing's wrong. I agreed with you there. But let's say, if each player puts out a card and battles with a set rule whereby the winner gets the loser's card. How about that?" I explained to him.

He blinked. And nodded. "Yeah, that's okay."

"Ne? It's no different that we take the cards. What's different is that we're not using brute force, right?"

"Yeah, it's different…"

"Even the guy that cast the spell on me was playing fairly. Well… even if seeing that girl snickering at me pissed me off," I said as I remembered that. Gon giggled a little.

"Besides, it's the obvious thing to do once you find out how this game works. Things like casting spells on your opponent. I think that even those guy's plan was just natural to think up. Although the strategy's all laid out and not the least bit cool." I said.

"You're right…"

I blinked and punched him in the stomach playfully. Then crossed my hands behind my head. "Well… let's just leave them be and enjoy this game a little more! And…" my eyes fell to the girl leaning onto Gon. Then I looked at Gon that was laughing nervously. "I'm so curious now. Why did she want to cry?"

"I don't know. But…" Gon stared at the girl. "Actually, since the first I saw her, I felt something about her."

"Eh? What do you mean? Do you... like her?" I said unsure. When I said those words, suddenly I felt something in my heart. He?

"Like? EH?! Not like that, Killua!" Gon said and shook his head, getting embarrassed. Ah, so he doesn't like her. HE?! Why am I glad!? Damn, what's wrong with me!?

"I..." I stared at him again. "I... It's not 'like' like that. I just feel like... like... uh... I don't know. I just feel like when I saw her laughing, I felt happy too. But I know it's not 'like' what you're talking about. It's like... like I... missed her?" he explained unsure.

"Missed her? Do you ever-..."

"That's the problem! I never saw her. But why do I feel like this?" he cut me off.

I sighed. It's so complicated! "Then... there's only one way to know." I shake her. "Hey, wake up wake up wake up WAKE UP YOU SLEEPY HEAD!" I shouted. But that was enough to wake her up because her eyes opened slowly. She rubbed at them sleepily. She got up a bit, but stumbled over and fell onto Gon's lap. Then drifted to sleep again. _This sleepy head_… I thought annoyed.

"Ne, should we really wake her up?" Gon asked. "Maybe she's tired or…"

"No. We should wake her up!" I said firmly then I shake her again, harder. This time she groaned, really awake this time.

"What is it? What do you want?" she asked sleepily while yawning.

"Hey… are you awake now?" I asked.

She stared at me. Then at Gon. Her eyes widened a little. "What are you doing? You didn't want to be with me, right? Why are you here now?" she asked coldly. "Didn't you go with them?" this time not really cold.

"No, we didn't," Gon answered.

Kana stared at him. And I swear I saw a relief in her eyes. Why should she be glad?

"Why?" she asked.

"None of your business," I replied back. She glared at me. "You didn't join too."

"Why didn't you join them, Kana-chan?" asked Gon curiosity.

It took a while before she answered. "I don't like them. People like them are stupid, and selfish."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"None of your business."

"Come on, Kana-chan?" Gon asked.

It took a while until she answered again, "sorry. Can't tell you more than that." Then she got up and we got up too.

"Ne, Killua. Should I ask her?" Gon whispered. I nodded. "Ne, Kana-chan. Who are you actually?"

Her mouth opened a little. She's stunned. A strong wind blows around us. And it's strong enough to pushed her hoodie back and reveal her shocked face.

"What do you mean? I am Kana-…"

"You know he doesn't mean that," I cut her off.

She didn't say anything. I stare at the both of them. Their eyes look alike. But her blue eye looks like mine if I examined it in the right light.

"I… can we drop the subject? You don't want to me to cling onto you anyway. Bye." She walks away.

"We want to be with you! It's not like we ignored you!" Gon said.

She stopped. "I knew you'd say that. And I know you mean it. But do you know that who I'm talking about?" she said. - This doesn't make a lot of sense, more confusing than anything else. I suggest changing it to make the meaning more clear.

"I don't mind. If you tell us who you are." I said.

She turned around and smirked. "I will tell you. But not now. How is that?" she asked.

"And when is that?" I asked.

"When I feel like it. I promise you," she said. "And never in my life have I ever broke my promise, just so you to know."

Gon and I stared, then nodded.

"So, I guess we have a deal here?" I said then start walking too.

She smiled mischievously and said, "Yeah, maybe. Now shouldn't we go somewhere? I'm sick of your curiosity! Don't you ever hear of 'curiosity killed the cat'?"

"So what?" I said grinning. "Does it matter?" I asked and put my finger on my chin, pretending to think, and said, "no. It doesn't matter. We are not cats, are we?" I smirked as her jaw dropped.

"Eh? curiosity killed the cat? What is that? Is that true?" Gon asked innocently.

"GON! It's just a metaphor!" I shouted a bit.

"Metaphor? What is that?" he asked again.

"We better get going now," Kana said while sweat-dropping. "I don't want to be a teacher now."

"Yeah, I agree." We start walking.

"Eh? What is a metaphor? Tell meeeeeeee..." Gon whined.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Re-upload for some wrong spelling. Thanks for my beta, Ria D'Arcy._**

* * *

**Normal's POV**

"Ah, Killua! Rock-paper-scissors!" Gon demanded as he prepare his hand.

"Eeh? Why now?" asked Killua. With a face that says 'I-don't-wanna-do-it-cause-I-will-fail-again'

"Because someone that always loses in rock-paper-scissors wants to participate in a rock-paper-scissors tournament. Don't you think that person needs a practice?" Kana sarcastically replied.

"Can't you just say my name? Without sarcasm or anything?" Killua asked annoyed.

"Oh? So you admit it?"

"Come on, Killua!" Gon said.

"Okay okay," Killua replied lazily.

"Starting with rock… rock-paper-scissors!" The results (obviously) Gon won with scissors and Killua lost by paper, **again**.

"Crap! I lost again! Damn! Why does this happen?!" Killua questioned irritably.

"Actually there's a secret to this." Gon giggled. Killua and I blinked in confusion.

"Secret?" I asked.

"The fisherman that came by Whale Island told me about it." said Gon.

* * *

**Flashback.**

"_Listen, Gon. 'Starting with rock' is the key. Then your opponent would raise their hand in a fist, and when they bring it down, eighty to ninety percent of the time, it's already in the form that they are going to use. In other words, if your opponent keeps a fist or if you're able to see what they change to just put out a hand that's stronger than your opponent's is. And if it's iffy, then just put out scissors, and you won't lose!" said the drunken fisherman while grinning._

**Flashback ends.**

* * *

"If you use the 'Rock first! Rule' and make their hands come out farther, then it's easier to see their movements. So, with good eyes, you can win more than ninety percent of the time using this method," explained Gon.

Killua shouted in Gon's face, "Why you! You cheap! (Cheap or cheat?) You should've told me earlier! Then that means that time, and that time too…" he remembered all the times that he lost to Gon.

Kana giggled quietly at their expressions. The pissed off one meets the calm one. It was really fun to see.

"The theory behind it is easy, but it's not as easy when you actually do it. Leorio couldn't do it even after I taught him," Gon said.

"In other words, that's cheating, right?" Killua said.

"So you don't want to do it? You want to lose?" Kana asked while still giggling.

Killua hesitated a bit then replied, "I'll do it."

"Huh, you're just too arrogant, you know. I bet you often cheat," Kana said

"What the hell? YOU are the one who's arrogant. You're the one who doesn't want to tell us anything. So YOU'RE arrogant!" he said, emphasizing his point by pointing to Kana.

"That's not arrogant. That's secretive. Can't you see the different of 'arrogant' and 'secretive'?" She replied.

"Then you're arrogant AND secretive!"

"What the hell? Then you're arrogant, stupid, a jerk, and a bastard!"

"What?! You-..."

"Okay okay stop fighting now! Mito-san says-..."

"_We may not fight_. Yeah I know, Gon. I know it," Killua cut him off.

"Yosh! Then about the secret, I call it the 'win with your eyes' strategy!" Gon said cheerfully.

"Lame…" Kana muttered, sweat dropping.

"Ah! Right! Kana! Try to beat him if you can!" Killua challenged.

"No problem," Kana answered.

"Starting with rock… rock-paper-scissors!" The results are Kana wins by rock and Gon loses by scissors.

Gon's stunned, he stares at his hand in disbelief. Killua's stunned too. Kana just smirked.

"It's useless if you didn't have a quick plan," Kana said while laughing.

"No… way… I… lost…" Gon said slowly while still staring at his hand.

Killua laughed so hard. "Gon… your face… is so funny!" he said between his laughter.

"No way! How did you do it, Kana-chan?" Gon asked stubbornly.

"Not going to tell you~" said Kana, sticking out her tongue before laughing again.

_Aah… I hope I can be like this forever. I wonder how long it will I be before I can meet Ging with them?_ Kana thought.

"Nee… tell me~" Gon said with his puppy eyes.

"Aw… you're so cute…" she said in awe. "But I'm not going to tell you!" she said and stuck out her tongure again. Gon pouted. "I'll tell you if one of you wins the tournament."

"Yosh! If it's like this, 'The Sword of Truth' is ours!" Killua said.

* * *

**The day of the tournament.**

Kana lost to Killua because she thought it would be exciting if those two dueled. Now it's the final round, and it's Gon vs. Killua.

"Ready? Go!"

"Starting with rock! Rock-paper-scissors!" The results are amazing! Killua won by rock and Gon lost by scissors. Kana shakes her head in amusement.

"The winner has been decided! It's Killua!"

"Yes!" Killua waves his hand in the air proudly. While Gon has this ugly look on his face.

"He used his left hand! I never would've thought that he'd use his left hand in the finals!"

"Haha! There's no guarantee that we play rock-paper-scissor with just our right hand." Killua said arrogantly. Then he grinned and made peace sign with his hands and said, "It was my anti-Gon secret weapon. I call it the 'switching and winning technique'."

"Congratulations! This is the prize, 'The Sword of Truth'." One of the character's handed Killua a sword, but when he touched it, it changed into a card.

"Hey, look at that!"

"Card number 83," Gon said. "It's one of the designated ones!"

* * *

**Kana's POV**

I couldn't see it since I'm not on the stage, but standing below it. But then Gon showed me. He grinned. I sighed and smiled back.

"We got our first!" they said.

"Just put it in your binder," I replied lazily.

"Ah, yeah. Okay." Killua said remembering that he should put it in before one minute.

Then they got off the stage, and we start to walk away.

"Ah! You haven't told us about your trick!" Killua shouted, suddenly remembering our deal.

"Aah… you're right! Come on… tell us!" Gon said curiously.

"If you guys know what I will do, then I'll just change it," I said with my mischievous smile.

"Eh? What do you mean?" they asked confused.

Then I start to walk. "Let's just say I'm going with paper. Then you know hat. But I know you know it. So when I see you're going with scissors, then I keep my hand as a fist. So I would win by rock and you would lose by scissors! I call it 'win by brain'!" I explained cheerfully. But when I saw their faces, I guessed they didn't understand. So I stop abruptly and asked, "Uh… guys? Do you understand?" They shake their heads 'no'. I knew it!

"Uh… then I'll explain it to you next time~" I said and waved at them teasingly, smiling wickedly.

"Kanaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" they whined.

"Your explanation is so hard to understaaaaaaaand!" Gon whined.

"He's right! Explain it again!" Killua demanded.

"Nope!" I teased. _Oh how I love to tease them_!

"Come on, Kana-chan!" Gon pouted.

"You're so mean!" Killua said.

"Whatever you say, whatever you say~" I said while running away, turning around to stick out my tongue.


	8. Chapter 7

**_Re-upload for some wrong spelling. Thanks for my beta, Ria D'Arcy._**

* * *

**Kana's POV**

"Welcome," said the seller man. And, boy! His face is really ugly, I thought disgusted.

"Can you trade me this for four 'Gargida' cards?" asked Killua uneasily.

"Sure thing. That would be 120 thousand jennies." He said. I started to feel uneasy in here. Maybe because of him? Eww… his face is so… eww…

"Thank you," said Gon and we start to leave.

"Wait!" The three of us stopped immediately. "Let me tell you something useful. If you deposit your money at the stores it won't be stolen and it's quiet convenient."

We get out and Killua closed the door annoyed. "That old geezer! Not only is his face annoying, his personality too! Saying the same thing over and over."

"He creeped me out," I said, still disgusted.

"It can't be helped, because that's how his character is programmed," Gon said with a defeated smile (is there that kind of smile? I don't know).

* * *

"Well, I guess we don't have to worry about money for a little while now," Gon said as Killua observed his binder. "Hey, let's go somewhere other than Antokiba already!"

"Hm... yeah. We're here for long time. Why not?" I said.

"You're right. We've been in here a long time and we haven't got any good cards. In the end the only card we got for the deignated pockets is 'The Sword of Truth'," complained Killua.

Then we felt everyone's eyes are on us. Immediately Killua said "Book" and when the binder dissapeared we walked away.

"There are a lot of people who saw us win 'The Sword of Truth', so we're the perfect prey now," noted Killua.

"Not only that, you know. It's because of your loud-voice too. Baka," I said with a heavy sigh.

"WHAT TH-..."

We turned. How can they be that foolish? Can't they hide more perfectly? Apparently there were three people that were watching us.

"I wish everyone was as easy to spot as they are," Killua whined.

"But we can't afford to let our guard down," said Gon.

"Besides, it'll be booooooring as hell if _everyone was as easy to spot as they are_, right?" I quoted Killua.

"Yeah yeah whatever you said. Bossy," Killua replied.

My right eye twitched. "What did you say?"

"Ooh... now you're deaf?" he said mockingly. My right eye twitched more.

"What do you mean, Mr. Whiney?"

"What the hell is that?"

"Cause you're always whining. Oh, now you're stupid?" I replied and imitated him too.

"You brat..." he growled.

"You are the one who's brat. And a jerk too!"

"Shorty!"

"What?! I AM NOT SHORT! MY HEIGHT IS 150! THAT'S NORMAL!" I shouted irritable.

"Yes you are. Look at yourself, you're waaaay shorter than Gon and me," he snickered.

"Ugh… th-that's because you're boys. Boys usually grown faster than girls! And if girls are short, let me tell you, IT IS NORMAL!" I explained. After that I tried to catch my breath and my head felt dizzy again. I rub my temples. "Why are we talking about this anyway?! Shouldn't you be aware of those who want to steal your card, baka?"

"Ah, you're right. Because of you we forgot," he replied and crossed his hands behind his head.

This boy… even though he is cute, but can't he be nice for a bi-… wait a minute. Did I say he was _cute_? Oh, absolutely not. There is no way I said that guy is cute. _NO WAY_!

Then I heard a giggling sound. I turned around to see Gon trying to stifle his laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked annoyed.

"Ah, no. N-nothing… I j-jus-… hmph…" then he holds his stomach.

"What are you doing?! Why are you laughing?!" asked Killua.

"B-because… yo-you two are… so… FUNNY!" then he busted out in laughter. Killua and I stared at each other stunned. Funny? How could he say we're _funny_?! Then slowly he calmed down and said, "Well, you're arguing like you're so familiar each other. And you look like a couple too!" He smiled widely.

Heat was steaming up my face. Luckily it was hidden beneath my hood.

"W-what do you mean?! W-we are n-not a couple!" But my stutter didn't help make my point.

"Y-yeah! What do you mean a-anyway?!" Killua chimed in, blushing himself.

* * *

.

**Gon's POV**

Wow, could it be they really like each other? I mean, it's okay. But it's like…we met hours ago! Not even twenty-four hours yet. Amazing. And, Killua is suttering?! KILLUA?! Wow. Just wow.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Hey, look! You even-…" Gon stopped. "Ne, guys. What about those people behind us? You didn't forget right? Even if maybe they're weak, they still have cards. We don't even have any."

"Don't worry," Killua said and shoved his hands inside his pockets. "The cards that steal cards, I kind of understand how they work. If everything goes well, we'll be able to prevent it without using spell cards ourselves."

Gon's eyes brightened. "Really? Just what I expected from a game maniac!" he said happily.

"I'm telling you I'M NOT A MANIAC! I'm just normal,_ normal _I tell you!"

Kana puts her hands to her mouth to stifle her laughter. "Pffft-… maniac… Killua's… a game maniac…" she whispered. "Hahahahaa… K-killua… is a game maniac!" she said as she laughed uncontrollably.

"Gon… because of you!" Killua shouted angrily.

"Sorry sorry. I can't not laugh," Kana said after she calmed down, a smirk on her lips. "Well, actually I have an idea about this too."

"Eh? Really? So how do we prevent it?" asked Gon.

"Let's say that one card takes another card from an opponent's designated pocket," Killua said.

"If that's the case," Kana and Killua said simultaneously.

Then they discuss it. People around can only hear as Gon says, "Oh you're right! That's smart! Then how about this?" and Killua replies,

"Yeah, that'll work! We can use it right away!" and then Kana chimes in,

"But if that doesn't work, then why we don't just…"

Meanwhile, the guy behind the tree looks so troubled.

"Use it!" said Gon cheerfully. They continue discussing it until a man with brown hair, white shirt under brown cardigan, and brown pants shouted,

"Hey, you three kids there!" Said kids turned.

"Huh?" While the people who are planning on stealing Killua's card simultaneously thought _Shit! Someone went ahead of me!_

The guy is sweating a lot as he pointed to them and said, "Hand over 'The Sword of Truth!"

The kids just blink. Well, you couldn't see Kana's face but she blinked too. "If you listen to what I say, I won't harm you!"

"No, idiot," Killua said. All three turn and walk away.

The guy stood stunned for a moment registering what was said.

"WAIT!" he shouted, charging angrily after them. They stop and turn, mostly from curiosity. The guy takes out his book and some kind of card, smirking. The three kids in front of him take out their books too. The guy laughs. "That's all bluff! I already know that you're all beginners! I also know that you should only have one card in you designated pocket and no defense spell cards! _THIEF_ ON! ATTACK KILLUA! STEAL THE 'SWORD OF TRUTH'!"

If you expected that something happened, yes something happened. That is the guy's card disappeared.

"Eh? What? What's the meaning of this?" He looks at his book. "There are no cards in the designated pockets?!".

"You don't have to put a card into the designated pocket, even if it's a designated card, old man," explained Killua.

"AH! So you put it in your free pocket!" The guy shouted once he caught on. Another guy appeared, once the first one fell. This time it was a guy with dark brown hair and wearing a green t-shirt. He prepared his book and his card.

"Thanks a lot. Watching how they reacted was worth waiting. It's a good thing that he put it in his free pocket. I already knew that you have obtained 15 cards in total not counting 'The Sword of Truth'. One's 'Someone's Drawing Paper', one 'Antique Clock', one 'Monica's Cat', and twelve 'Gargida' cards. Whatever I get, if it's a trade for the lower ranked card 'Pick Pocket', then I've made a profit! _Pick Pocket _on! Attack Killua!"

Yes, something happened again. And his card disappeared too, just like the previous guy.

"EEH? No cards in his free pocket either?!"

"The card that I won doesn't necessarily have to be placed in _my_ binder," explained Killua and Gon agreed with a

"Yeah!"

The man laughed. "Idiot, I have more 'Pick Pocket' cards! _Pick Pocket _on! Attack Gon!" This time the man got a card. "Attack successful. Now let's see which card got…" he looks at his new card. And he's not happy about it. "A normal rock!?"

"Yeah, it's a rock I picked up in the prairie!" Gon said cheerfully.

"Come to think of t, you did pick up a lot of things on the way here," Killua mused.

"What the heck is this thing?! This thing is useless!" the man said and stepped on his card.

"Hey, hey. That's useful you know. You can use that for hitting people!" Kana said. The two boys grinned.

The man stares at them with surprise, anger and a thoughtful look. He cursed loudly.

A third guy comes along, wanting a shot. This time he's fat, with a yellow sweater.

"I see. So you have no moves left? In that case, leave it to me. Both of your mistakes came from the fact that you weren't able to look into your opponent's binders beforehand. But by using 'Sight Vision', I've already made sure that Killua's binder doesn't contain 'The Sword of Truth'. Also I've made sure that 'The Sword of Truth' is in Gon's free pocket using 'Steal'. Then I can obtain that card for sure using this card. With 'Rob' I can steal any card I chose any of from my opponent's pocket." He explained.

"You go, Kana," Killua said.

"Huh, who are you ordering me around," she muttered under her breath.

"Now you don't have any more ways in which you can defend yourselves. _Rob_ o-…" quickly Kana snatched his card. It took barely a second.

"Wow, she's quick too," whispered Killua.

"Of course. What do you think I am? And you. Haven't you been training? If you want to play this game you shouldn't rely only on your cards. If you only rely on your cards, this will always happen. You can't even see me moving right?" She said while playing with the card.

"Kana-chan," Gon warned.

"Yeah, I know," she throws the card back to him. "Next time we'll get it for real. So, see ya."

"You're an amateur, right? Her moves are slow, yet you can't see them," Killua said.

"Yeah, that was the slowest I ever move. How did you know anyway?" she said.

"With your body you have to rely greatly on your cards, so I'm certain your spell card will be taken from you before you can cast the spell," Killua said again.

"Come on, guys," called Kana.

The man held onto the card tightly, Killua and Gon glare at him until he decides to give up.

"That method will only work on players that are weaker than you. There are millions of players here that are stronger than you! And most of them are not even able to get out of the game even though they're itching to do so!" said the fatty. But those comments were ignored.

"My caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard…"


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! Sorry I made you all waited long. Actually I got an author's block. But when my friend said that my story is good. I got a courage again. Well, actually I doubt that this chapter is not good. So.. Well.. Yea.. Like that. Thanks for those who read, review, favorite, and alert this story. And I kind of re-upload all my chapters for better spelling. Thanks for my beta, Ria D'Arcy.**

* * *

Well… now what should I do? I sighed. It's a chance to be with Gon! But then someone should interrupt, huh?

Do you want to know what happened? Easy. We were targeted by pros. To make a long story short, I said that we don't have to fight them. Gon got angry. Killua got annoyed. And I'm gone.

I don't even know where I am. What am I supposed to do? Apologize? Hella no. they're wrong too. But… AAAAAAAAAARRGHHHH! Screw it!

I sat on the ground. Looking around, I realized I'm all alone. Might as well train myself a little, I thought. Yosh! First, let's run around the city. And... might as well try to forget them.

Normal POV

Gon peeked at Killua who has been silent since Kana left.

"What are you looking at?" Killua asked in annoyance.

"You."

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Cause it's unusual for you to be silent," Gon said innocently.

"Well why aren't you a little sad knowing we just lost everything we had?" he asked.

"Well… I'm more worried about Kana-chan than that. So I forgot about that already." Gon said and, taking a peek at his friend, Killua looked very, yes VERY annoyed.

"Just forget about that old hag. She ditched us anyway." He tried to shrug it off.

"But, Killua-…"

"Why don't we just focus on those monsters in front of us, rather than thinking about that stupid?"

Then Gon shut his mouth. And sighed.

...TIME SKIP...

Gon and Killua were getting into trouble thanks to the monsters. That is, until someone shouted out:

"GYO! Use gyo! You can use it, right?"

The two immediately used it. The girl that shouted is Bisk Krueger. A professional hunter too. They had to fight with a Binolt. Before they started their training.

Unknown by them, Bisk actually observed them. Even it looked like they were working hard and having fun, there was something wrong. Women's intuition is always right.

But Bisk didn't say anything, just observed them again.

Suddenly she knew what's wrong (maybe).

"Oh, yea. Where is the girl that was with you before?" she asked innocently.

The two froze in place.

"Who?" Killua asked and started attacking again. While Gon followed his lead.

"You know, the girl that was with you. You know who I mean."

Gon looked down and Killua looked (trying to, anyways) like he didn't care. Gon hesitanted before saying, "S-she left."

Bisk's eyes widened a little. "You can tell me later. Now focus! You two were really distracted!" she scolded.

Gon stared at Killua whose face hardened.

...TIME SKIP...

A week's gone by. They finished their fight with Binolt and let him go.

"Now tell me why that girl left?" Bisk asked seriously.

"Why do you want to know so much?" Killua asked.

"I don't know if she's weak or not. And if she is weak, she may be dying now. And maybe that's because of you," Bisk lied. Actually she knows that girl is strong too. And it's because of that she wants to meet her.

"She ditched us. So it's her fault if she dies," Killua answered.

"KILLUA!" scolded Gon.

But Bisk can see the hurt in Killua's eyes. Not only Gon's.

"Gon," Bisk called softly, a small smile on her lips. "Just tell me what happened. Maybe I can help?"

He stared at her hesitantly, wondering, before he finally decided to tell her everything.

"Actually we were attacked by some pros. When they talked she said to give up and said that we're too weak now and it's better if we train first. But Killua got angry when she said we're weak-..."

"I AM NOT ANGRY NOR I AM WEAK!"

"That's what I mean. Then they fought again and she left," Gon finished after Killua's interruption.

"Ara... I see," muttered Bisk.

"Anyway, why the hell did you tell her everything, Gon?" asked Killua annoyed.

"Um... because she's our teacher and she's... asking?" Gon replied, a little unsure.

"Stupid," Killua muttered.

"Yosh, now. Let's go to Masadora."

...TIME SKIP...

After Bisk bought everything they needed to train they're back to their previous place and saw Kana not so far from them. She's leaning on a rock and looked to be sleeping.

"Kana-chan?!" Gon said with disbelief as he run over to her. He pulled back her hood off to find she was sleeping... or passed out. She looked tired and hurt. Many bruises traced her skin.

Meanwhile, Killua hadn't done anything, just stayed in his spot next to Bick.

"Why don't you approach her?"

"There's no need. Gon went already. So it's unnecessary."

"Why? Isn't she your friend?"

Killua didn't answer and looked away.

"Kana-chan?" called Gon. Her left hand was bleeding, and she has a lot of bruises. "Hey, Kana-chan? Are you okay?" he asked.

The girl opens her eyes slowly. "Hng... so noisy... I want to sleep again..." She closed her eyes again.

"Eh? Kana-chan? Wake up!"

She opens her eyes and they widen at the person before her. "Ah, sorry I met you again even if I said I won't meet you again. Goodbye." Kana quickly stood up, preparing to leave, but threw a glare in Killua's direction.

"Ah… you must me their friend, right? What's your name?" Bisk asked.

"Who do you think you are asking me? I don't even know you. Farewell," replied Kana with an icy cold tone.

"It's true you don't know me, but that's why we should get to know each other. I'm Biscuit Krueger, I'm Gon and Killua's teacher at the moment," Bisk continued, ignoring Kana's glare.

"I don't need to get to know with you," Kana started to walk away from the trio.

"Yea yea. You don't have to get to know me. But do you want to be trained by me? I am a pro-hunter-…"

"Pro-hunter or not, I don't care. I do have my own teacher. I don't know if he's btter than you or maybe at the same level as you but I don't care. And I obviously will keep my word." Then she left.

Bisk sighed. "What did she say anyway?"

"I won't let you see my face," Killua said. Bisk turned her head. "That's what she said. Can we continue with the training?" he asked annoyed. But actually his heart is like… what the hell?

Why would she go away like that? Can't she just apologize? Geez… I can't stand it anymore! Wait… why did I even think about her anyway? It's not like I care… or… anything… right? Yea! Right!

Now they are all back to training. And looks like the boys are giving it their best, right? That's what you think?

No. they are actually thinking about someone still. One of them out of concern, and the other felt a little guilty. Yes, a little.


End file.
